Backpacks have become an essential item of equipment on high school and college campuses. Even some corporate executives have recognized their benefits and started using them. Unfortunately, traditional backpacks pose some inconveniences, for example, they have often been found difficult to use while wearing a raincoat. Hence, various attempts have been made to associate or incorporate protection of the user from rain and other elements into backpacks. Also, while certain contemporary briefcases and bags have been designed specifically for use with a laptop, a tablet, or other mobile electronic device, such features have not been utilized in backpacks.
A variety of backpacks and other accessories have been developed in attempt to address one or more of these problems. In one conventional arrangement, a backpack is provided with an integral umbrella for protecting a user from the elements without the user having to hold the umbrella during use, thus leaving both of the user's hands free for other tasks. A smaller, vertical compartment within the backpack houses the umbrella, which is developed by an actuator mechanism on a shoulder strap portion of the backpack. When deployed, the umbrella extends upwardly over the top of the user via a sectionalized shaft. In this manner, the user is protected from rain and other elements while walking and wearing the backpack, leaving both hands free.
Another arrangement provides a backpack assembly for carrying an umbrella and/or child hands free. The assembly includes a back portion and a front portion. The front portion has a strap member with umbrella supports for holding an umbrella in an opened or closed position in front of the wearer to protect him/her from the elements. Optionally, a child carrier may also be attached to the front portion.
Further traditional devices provide a backpack or bag having a closure such that the bag may be substantially closed to the outside environment. The closure comprises a CD port attached to the bag, the CD port having a bottom portion with two raised portions, each defining opposing inner sides, and the bottom portion further defining a cutout portion. The CD port further comprises a resilient top portion defining two opposed outer sides having a shape that generally conforms to a shape of the opposed inner sides of the raised portion.
Still other conventional backpack arrangements have been provided that structurally comprise an umbrella within the backpack or vice versa. For instance, an opening is formed at the upper part of the backpack and the umbrella is propped open from the opening. Alternatively, the umbrella comprises a backpack bag main body. A bag is arranged at the outer side of the umbrella which is secured inside the bag, and the umbrella is opened by pressing a switch which controls the umbrella. The umbrella can be folded into the bag when not in use. By yet another configuration, a built-in umbrella-inserting backpack with a rear bag is provided. A fastening buckle is arranged in the rear bag and can be used to secure a normally-used folding backpack, with the aim of providing convenience in shedding rain without grabbing an umbrella can be placed in the rear bag.
While traditional arrangements generally provide an integral umbrella within a backpack, they do not protect the user from lateral movement of the umbrella due to wind shear. In many regions of North America, Europe, Southeast Asia and the Far East, harsh winds can cause lateral movement of the umbrella when it is in the extended position. This can not only damage the backpack and its contents, but also compromise protection afforded by the umbrella from rain and other elements.